PS I Will Never Give Up Part 2
by Noncomment
Summary: P.S Prequel series number five, Part 2. Relena can't wait, the fall party approaches,a perfect time for a proposal, she just has to make sure that Duo, Dorothy, Noin and Zechs don't mess it all up...not to mention Wufei


**Authors notes: Part 2 as promised, don't worry, more to come!**

**Read!Love!REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

x_x

P.S I'll Never Give Up

P.S Prequel

_AC 201_

* * *

><p>Relena stood at the end of the ballroom hall and pouted.<p>

Where was Heero?

He was late. He was late to his own surprise proposal.

Relena's sulking face suddenly turned into a scowl when she noticed a young braided man, in a tux, limply crossing the ballroom floor.

Maxwell.

She looked over his battered form and frowned.

I hope he's okay, she thought, but then again it didn't matter, that L2 street rat was after her Heero, he could fall off a bridge for all she cared.

Relena was about to walk away when she spotted a very handsome man, in a silver pinstripe Ralph Lauren suit, strolling across the dance floor.

"Heero", Relena breathed, the knight in shining armour title really did suit him.

Her heart now racing, Relena felt herself skip over in Heero's direction, and then come to a complete halt.

Were did he think he was going? She was in the other direction.

She stood there for a moment, watching Heero make his way over…to Duo Maxwell.

That thieving rat. Whatever conversation they were about to engage in wasn't going to happen without her.

Relena stormed over to the other side of the ballroom just in time to hear-

"Hey Heero, did you get my-"

She was right, this conversation could not continue without her being present.

"Heero you're finally here" Relena sang, she let her arms fly over Heero's shoulders pulling him into a tight hug.

Relena quietly let herself breathe again.

She definitely dodged a land mine.

But she wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Duo" Relena greeted with a thin smile.

"Your highness" Duo greeted back with a joker grin.

Relena vowed by the end of the night, she was going to wipe that stupid grin off his face.

"So Duo" Relena began, giving him the once over. "Do you think you can make it to the Peace Preservation Conference on Tuesday?" Relena asked rapping her arms around Heero's waist.

"This Tuesday-"

"Yes, this Tuesday, from 9am to 9pm." She kept her bright smile in place, like inviting Duo Maxwell was the greatest joy of the evening. "You can make it right?"

She watch Duo carefully, she couldn't let a single emotion miss her sight.

"Um, _Miss_ Relena," Duo said, his joker face still as cool and as confident as ever, "the Maxwell Church Memorial is on Tuesday."

"I know Duo, but remember I told you it's from 9am to 9pm, that's the whole day," Relena tilted her head and gave him a patronizing smile. "Surely you can spare sometime in the name of peace." She then ran her left hand up Heero's chest, eyeing slowly as it landed on his heart.

"Heero's going to be there."

As the ring glimmered in the light, she saw Duo's joker smile quiver, it was only for a second, but she knew he had seen it.

"He is?" Duo said. He then shot Heero a look. "You are? I thought you were going to the L2 thing with me Heero?"

Relena knew Heero was about to say something, and made sure to cut him off.

"Well, he always goes with you Duo," Relena said. "But this year Heero is going to do something important." She then looked up at Heero with dreamy eyes and said; "This year he is going to spend time with me."

She then let her eyes proudly land on Duo. His joker smile was gone, maybe not from his face, but it was definitely gone from his eyes.

"The Maxwell Church Memorial is important Relena" Relena heard Heero say, and felt him slightly shrug her off.

"Well of course it is" Relena said to cover herself. "But I'm sure Duo doesn't mind you spending time with your _girlfriend_."

"Yeah, the Peace Conference sounds like. Fun!" Duo exaggerated.

Relena saw the exchange of looks Duo was giving Heero and she loved it.

Duo looked miserable.

What could possibly ruin this moment.

The sight of Wufei talking to her brother.

Of course.

Was it to much for her to get a break?

"Well boy's" Relena said, seeing that her destruction between Heero and Duo would actually be more disastrous if she wasn't there. Plus, she had another matter to attend. "I have more guests to greet."

She turned to Heero and planted a long kiss on his cheek, turning to grin at Duo with a victory smile.

God, how she loved to see Duo miserable.

"See you later Heero."

And with that she walked away, with a jump in her step, she had won that battle. She then remembered why she left and huffed.

But she still had a war to fight.

She glanced over at Wufei and Zechs again and clenched her jaw.

Her brother was ruining everything. It was like he did not care for his role in the Peacecraft family at all. Did he not realize what she would do to have that entitlement? Being Queen of the World wasn't enough in her opinion, not when she had a brother who couldn't care less about it, or care about her. Did he not realize that his 'practices' was not only going to ruin his name, his families' name, but her name as well.

Times may have changed.

But not by much.

And in this hierarchy.

Homosexuality would never be accepted.

And it was time she let him realize it.

She just had to get that Wufei away from him first.

"Miss Relena?"

Relena blink out of her enraged day dream and smiled when she saw who greeted her.

"Good evening Ms. Po."

Perfect.

She loved it when her plans just fell into place.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" Relena asked, but she really couldn't care less.

"Yes I am" Sally answered. "And you have done a splendid job this year."

"Thank you Ms. Po." I always do, "but you have to give the credit to the maids and workers, they did all the work." Relena let the diplomatic side come out a little; she had an image to uphold after all.

"Oh please do give them my regards, they did a fine job" Sally said. And Relena had to give it to her; Sally Po was the only woman whose politeness was always genuine.

But enough of small talk, it was time to act.

"Oh have you seen my brother?" Relena asked in fake wonderment as she began surveying the ballroom. "I've seem to have lost hi-Oh there he is" she happily sighed, "with his best friend Chang Wufei."

"Oh really Wufei is here?" Relena heard the pick up in excitement in Sally's voice and knew she had been right. Sally had more than friendship feelings for Wufei.

And.

Her plan was going to work out perfectly.

"Oh yes, he is" Relena said, she then leaned in closer to Sally and spoke in a low voice. "And, a little birdie told me that someone over there" she inclined her head to Wufei direction "is to shy to ask someone over here, to dance." She gave a little girly wink with an added wicked smile.

Sally slightly stiffened, letting a little pink touch her cheeks "Really?" she asked. "Wufei told you that?"

No.

"You didn't hear it from me," Relena grinned.

No, really you didn't, you came to that conclusion all on your own.

Wow the simple mind of a woman.

Good thing she wasn't like that.

"I think" Relena que'd in, putting a hand on Sally's arm and looking in Wufei's and Zechs direction. "You should take the initiative and ask the shy man to dance."

"Oh no, I could not" Sally ducked her head, her face turning an even more elegant shad of pink. "He would never…agree."

Oh yes you will.

"Oh of course you can, Sally." Relena pulled Sally slightly down to ear level and said "something tells me that tonight is a night of change."

She looked up at Sally and waited for that twinkle in her eyes, and as Sally smiled and straightened up, there it was;

Confidence.

Another one of Relena's gift's to the world.

Relena turned her head back to the direction of Wufei and Zechs, there was just one more 'eye' twinkle she had to catch before she knew she was in the clear.

And as Zechs eyes fell on hers and locked, she knew she had it.

Can't run away all night brother.

The exchange between Relena and Zechs was one of many, even though they weren't very close, they knew each other from the very core of their souls.

"You should go ask him now Sally" Relena said, eyes never leaving Zechs, "before it's to late."

"Oh, alright."

And as Sally made her way across the ballroom, Relena felt the hatred radiate across the room from Zechs. Even when he broke eye contact and went back to looking at his 'Asian', he knew what she had done, and that she wasn't finished.

And as Zechs pushed Wufei onto the dance floor towards Sally with that precious smile of his, his eyes turned to ice when he slipped out the door.

Oh no brother, Relena thought as she slipped out the door beside her and stormed down the hall way.

I don't think so.

Relena knew Zechs was running, and the hunt was on.

She stormed down the hallway, her heels clicking loudly as she went. And as she rounded the corner, she found herself almost land smack dab into her brother's chest.

At least she thought he was...run-

"Relena darling" Zechs began, his smile present but his eyes dark. "You mustn't look at me like that in front of the guest across such a large distance; it makes our relationship look strained with hate."

"What are you doing?" Relena found herself barking out.

God, why did he always have such a quick tongue.

"Doing?" Zechs questioned in fake confusion. "I'm enjoying _my_ birthday party, the one that you orchestrated no doubt, but I must say." Zechs eyes then did a gleam of amusement and Relena knew it was coming. "You did an absolutely terrible job with the-"

"Are you trying to ruin everything?" Relena cut in, it was time for a serious talk, and she knew that if she didn't cut to the point, Zechs wouldn't cut the crap.

"We've talked about your…little problem. Are you trying to ruin your name, to ruin me?"

"Ah,ah,ah," Zechs tiss'ed. "You talked, I merrily ignored you."

"Why, because you know I'm right?" Relena shot back.

"No, mainly because you talk to much with such a high pitched squeal-"

"Your lifestyle is inappropriate-"

"Oooo, look who's calling the kettle black."

"Would you cut the crap already!" Relena found herself next to screaming. It was like everything was a joke to Zechs, sometimes she felt as if she was the older sibling.

If only that were true, then she wouldn't have to be fixing everything as always.

"You and I both know, you can't keep _that_skeleton in your closet any longer-" Relena felt her body go tense with rage.

It was not fair.

"-and the only way to get rid of the skeleton is to either light the closet on fire or shoot the skeleton in the head. But it must go."

She heard Zechs give a loud sigh of exasperation. "See here you go again, talking way to much-"

It should be her birth right.

"Do you not care for your birth rite? It's you who has to carry on the Peacecraft name; don't you have a sense of responsibility?"

"Ah, and the jealousy finally comes out."

How dare him.

"I am not jealous!" Relena finally reached her limit, she couldn't' take it anymore, it was like she was the only one in the whole world who cared about anything. The only one who was trying to save the Peacecraft name. Not that it was recently tainted thanks to her becoming Queen of the World and all, but if the world caught word of Zechs irresponsibility and lack of care for his title, all her hard work was...was…

"Do you want to disgrace this family and yourself, again?" Relena spat. "You already did it during the war. How many times do you have to embarrass-"

"Oh my, your majesty" Zechs gasped. "I thought you pardoned all war crimes." He then went cold.

Really cold.

"Or was that just your solider boys?"

"You know you can't have both!" Relena said, and it was then, that she finally reached Zechs.

_She remembered the first time she found out about Zechs and Wufei. She was walking down the back hallways of the preventers building looking for Heero, when she first heard it._

_Zechs laughing, like really, truly, laughing, like he was…actually happy._

"_Aw,But__Chang__I__like-"_

"_And __stop __calling __me __by __my __last __name,__it's__improper-"_

…_Wufei?_

"_But __everyone __calls __you __by __your __first __name; __I __want __to __be __special-"_

"_I __don't __care-"_

"_Neither __do __I __Chang."_

"_Shut __up __Milliardo, __you're __so __stupi-__and __I __said __don't __touch __me __there!"_

_Couldn't be._

_Puzzled, she followed the voices and peaked around the corner, and was glad she did, she saved herself a future problem._

_There, in the back hallway, in broad day light, was her brother Milliardo PeaceCraft, pining Chang Wufei…Chang Wufei! To the wall, and caressing him in a very, very, inappropriate manner._

"_Are__…__-absolutely__…__.-back __hallways-__…__empty, __answer __my __question __before __you __kiss __me __there!"_

"_Yes, __yes, __I __own __this __building __after __all, __now __it__'__s __your __turn __to __shut __up-"_

_And then there eyes met, and Relena in panic took off down the hallway._

_She confirmed that Wufei didn't see her when he nodded a greeting to her the next day._

_But she knew Zechs saw her. And from the moment he was caught, he knew it was over._

"You know you can't be with Wufei and also have the power of the Peacecraft name."

Zechs eyes turned to a new shad of ice that threatened to make Relena take a step back; it was like hearing Wufei's name come from her lips was a sin.

"You knew this from the very second you even started your 'hobbies' and I know at times you thought you could have it all-" Relena crossed her arms in front of her chest, finally feeling like she got the upper hand in the conversation. "- to have the man you think you love and the power you truly want, but you can't!"

Relena then stuck her nose in the air and straightened her shoulders "And it's time you grew up."

It was then Zechs laughed, a low deep, chuckle, which said nothing a humour and more of fury.

"My dear, sister," He took a dangerous close step to Relena, and Relena held her grown as her insides shook, Zechs had that look in his eyes, the one that said she took a step to far.

And also to run.

"Although you are Queen of the World," he then slowly reached out and took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear, icily smiling as he did so. "What makes you believe you can tell me what to do?"

She was losing, and from the look in Zechs eye, if she didn't do something quick, she could lose this battle entirely.

"For every trade there's a loss remember" she heard herself say desperately.

She saw Zechs go ridged and pressed on.

"And which one can you truly live without."

She saw Zechs eyes go blank for a second, like he was lost within a battle in his mind.

"I'm…" Relena started, putting a hand on her brother shoulder.

It was time for the kill. She was so close…

"I'm just looking out for you Milliardo."

She saw Zechs snap back, his cold eyes on her.

He then smiled his classic charming smile, spreading from ear to ear, but his eyes…his eyes looked as cold as ever.

"Darling Relena," Zechs said, and it was there that something in his eyes changed, something Relena thought she'd seen before.

"We both know you are only looking out for yourself."

Zechs patted Relena on the cheek and turned to walk back to the party, his long platinum hair flowing as he went, but there was something different about him…something very different.

Relena felt a sharp pang in her heart, she wasn't doing this for herself, she wasn't, she was trying to save her brother, save everyone from embarrassment. Life would be so much more peaceful if everyone just listened to her.

She was Relena Peacecraft, she gave the world peace.

"You're a Peacecraft after all" she heard him call out. Relena narrowed her eyes.

What was that suppose to mean?

"Now, now, Relena don't make that face." Zechs said then turning back to look at her, "I got it all under control. I'm five steps a head of you."

Wait, what? He…? What?

"It's why I'm the heir" Zechs then flipped his long platinum hair over his shoulder and smiled a smile that would forever burn a hole inside Relena heart. "And you're not."

Another arrow in her wounded pride.

There was no second thought about.

She hated Zechs Marquise.

"Now come along now you little scoundrel," Zechs said holding out his hand. "If you are going to ruin lives, you should at least show your face to your victims."

What!

"What…?" Relena stood there shocked and insulted. "What are you talking about? I'm not ruining any lives!"

"Please darling," Zechs rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "If you are going to spend all your time watching me, at least be aware that I'm watching you."

And with that he slipped through the large ballroom doors, leaving Relena there standing alone.

What in the world was he talking about? Relena hissed inwardly, she wasn't ruining any lives, she was saving them, especially her own.

But she didn't have time to think about it now.

She had to focus and her main goal.

Keeping Duo Maxwell away from Heero Yuy.

x_x

Relena found herself amongst a group of high end diplomats. And she couldn't be more comfortable. Finally, a group of people who spoke her language.

"Oh Relena you have done a marvellous job" a wealthy lady complimented. Relena recognized her as some diplomat's wife. She was a fine woman. "I just love what you have done with the place."

"Well thank you," Relena responded. Just how many times was she going to be complimented tonight? "Zechs chose the color scheme but I put it all together."

"Well it's just splendid."

Of course it was, she wouldn't let her secret proposal party look any other way.

"Milliardo" one of the diplomats greeted. "Thank you for another splendid evening."

And also thank you for not ditching out like last year.

"My pleasure" Zechs said with a charming smile.

Relena saw Zechs turn and mumble something to Noin making her blush.

Obviously Noin was part of his 'five step ahead of you I think I'm so great plan'. But what seed did he sow? She did not know.

"Who gave those to you?" Relena heard Noin ask, and she looked at the item in question; two bight violet cuff links with a metal rim, great, China town material.

Smooth move Zechs.

"Did you see my gift on your pillow?" Noin asked. And Relena guessed cuff links was what Noin got Zechs for his birthday.

"Oh these?" Zechs asked pointing to the cuff links.

Relena held her breath, Noin was getting suspicious, and she was pretty sure that if Zechs told her who got him the cuff links…

She would know. And all Relena's hard work would go to waste.

"I got them a week ago, Ch-" Zechs was about to answer but then cut himself off, pretending that he's got distracted.

Relena breathed heavily in relief. He brother had a brain after all.

"Oh you mean the Winner boy" A wealthy man said. "I heard he was having an arranged marriage but he cancelled."

Just then Relena spotted Quatre barely a few feet from her talking with Trowa. She was going to ask him about that, she was sure he had a good reason and was not a homosexual like everyone seemed to think.

He maybe a little flamboyant…but…he's of higher class, he wouldn't succumb to such disgusting things.

Unlike someone.

Relena shot Zechs a glare, why couldn't he be more like Quatre?

"He is quite different isn't he?" The wealthy woman from before said, "I mean... I heard he prefers members of the same sex."

Perfect, this was a perfect chance to show Zechs who's right.

"I don't see how anyone in this bureaucracy could be a homosexual" Relena commented. "You can't possibly produce an heir with that way a thinking you know?"

And then she heard it, that rich bastard insulting her brother and her friend.

And making it look like she associated with that type.

"Milliardo my son, you better not turn out like that Winner boy," the group laughed.

Relena laughed along with them too, all along seething on the inside. This man was not getting funding next year.

"Of course not," Zechs answered, unfazed, with that classic smile. "That's just preposterous."

And it better stay that way.

Relena then noticed Wufei standing amongst them and resisted the urge to shove him out of the circle. Vermin should stay with vermin.

Especially ones that were on their knee's sucking her brothers-

"And…" Relena heard Noin start, and prayed she didn't say something stupid. "He has a very promising woman by his side." Relena watch as Zechs wrap his arm around Noin shoulder pulling her closer to him, and it all clicked.

Noin.

Zechs didn't have do anything as far as convincing was concerned.

Noin was going to do it all for him.

Relena then glanced over at Wufei and quietly smirked.

Wufei didn't look pleased.

"Oh how adorable" a rich old woman said.

"And how long have you been together?" Wufei asked.

At first Relena thought that Wufei talking at all would be a problem, but when she looked at Zechs…

Her brother was no longer smiling.

Plans where working better than she thought.

"Over six months" Noin said proudly. "We are going on our six months anniversary vacation next weekend."

"I never knew you and Milliardo were dating?" Wufei asked. And Relena heard the pain in his voice, and suddenly…she didn't feel all too pleased.

"Oh I know, Zechs and I just made it recently official." Noin said as she looked up at Zechs. "I know you are his best friend but we decided to tell everyone at the Fall party." She then greeted Zechs with a kiss.

Zechs wanted to tell everyone at the Fall party?

Doubtful.

And by the look on Zechs face. His five steps a head plan just came four steps too early.

"He proves to be a very promising husband for you my dear." the old lady applauded.

It was there when Relena finally saw it, for a long time she took Zechs 'dealings' with Wufei as merely unrequited sexual urges.

But when she saw the way Zechs looked at Wufei, and how Wufei looked at Zechs, as if their life together fell to nothing.

She knew she just might have helped ruin her brother's happiness.

Possibly, forever.

She watched Wufei leave first.

And felt a pang of guilt, she has never seen the calm and collective Wufei look so;

Wounded.

"If you would excuse me" She heard her brother say as he left the circle as well.

Most likely going to clean up his mess.

She couldn't blame this only on herself, it was her brother's fault for not getting ride of his 'problem' in the first place.

Relena then saw Noin turn to go after him and quickly put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

She couldn't get soft now.

What was she thinking?

She didn't do anything wrong.

She was saving her family from becoming a disgrace.

There was nothing wrong with that, and thanks to her brother, people would get hurt in the process.

Relena turned Noin to look at her; the poor woman didn't even realize what just happened. But there was only one thing Relena could say to comfort the woman, one thing that would solidify her mind from ever deterring to the idea that she didn't belong with Zechs.

"You'll make an excellent wife Noin" Relena said.

"I sure hope so." Noin responded nervously.

Relena wouldn't have it any other way.

"Relena."

Relena jumped and spun around to be greeted with the deep colbat blue eyes of Heero Yuy.

Gosh how could she be thrown so far off track.

It was right about time for a proposal now wasn't it?

"Heero I was-"

"Relena we need to talk."

Relena's heart skipped.

This was it.

What she had been waiting for her whole life.

Suck on this Dorothy Catalonia.

"Oh, okay" Relena brightened, "and I know the perfect place." Relena grabbed Heero's hand before he could protest and headed towards the balcony.

The perfect place to get a ring.

Once they arrived on the balcony, Relena gracefully swayed to the middle, looking out at the night sky.

Could this be any more romantic?

"Relena I-"

"Oh Heero" Relena called out as she held out both hands. "Come join me."

Heero face looked blank but there was something in his eyes.

It must be love.

What else could it be?

He was about to ask her to be his queen.

As they stood there looking off in the distance, she saw Heero turn to her from the corner of her eye and her heart began to race.

This was it.

Every night for six years she's dreamt of this moment.

And now…

She saw a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Quick Heero!" Relena gasped pointing at the star. "Make a wish."

And she clasped her hands together and prayed.

Dreams do come true, especially when you wished upon a star.

It was already obvious what she was going to wish for.

And it wasn't for world peace.

"Relena" Heero said softly.

And Relena took a deep breath and slowly open her eyes.

Her heart was pounding in her ears,

"Will.."

Her heart was now jumping against her chest.

"…you…"

Her limbs were shaking, she couldn't take it anymore.

"…be okay if we end this-"

"-Yes! Yes! I will Heero!" Relena cried as she through her arms around Heero, pulling him close.

This is the best day of my-WHAT!

Relena jerked herself back of Heero, her arms firmly on his shoulders.

"WHAT!"

"We should end this" Heero said.

Wait…end..we…this. Her arms dropped to her side.

This was not her fairy tail ending.

"Heero?..." Relena started. "This isn't making any…why?...I thought?"

"I think I…I don't know how I…feel I" Heero stumbled over his words.

Heero was uncertain?

Uncertain of what?

"Heero what are you trying to say?" Relena asked.

Then her heart stopped.

You don't love me.

….Heero doesn't love me anymore.

He doesn't love me!

"I…there's…feelings…the feelings I have for you…is-"

"You don't love me any more" Relena heard herself say, and it was like she was in a bubble, far away, watching herself from a distance.

"Of course I love you" Heero said then. It was the clearest thing he said ever since the start of this conversation.

And then it dawned on Relena.

This was one of Heero's typical 'emotion troubles', of course he loved her.

"Oh Heero" Relena began letting go a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt herself sway slightly.

The impact of the idea of Heero trying to break up with her was too much for her body to handle.

Good thing he was only confused.

"Are you confused about your feeling?" Relena asked with a sincere smile.

Heero stood there for a moment; his eyes searched hers, like he was looking for reassurance.

"Yes…No…I don't love you… the way I…I feel different… about-"

That's because you love me more.

He loves me more!

Relena cupped her hands to her chest, holding in a cheer.

Heero has taken the next step with his emotions.

And she was the one he wanted to step with.

"Heero it's normal to feel this way."

Poor boy, ever since the war began he had been battling with his emotions.

"…it is…?"

And she was always there as a shoulder to lean on.

"Yes of course," Relena toke her left hand and softly cupped his cheek, "You love me so much that, it's confusing you, isn't it?"

Poor Heero, such a strong man with such a wounded heart-

Relena suddenly felt Heero flinch from her hand and take a step back, looking at the ring on her finger in confusion.

What?...

"Heero…?"

"No. Relena" Heero said sternly. "I want to ends this."

Heero?

"No Heero" Relena laughed nervously, "You don't have to end a relationship when you're feelings get strong-"

"My feelings haven't gotten stronger" Heero dead panned.

Relena felt her body constrict.

What was going on?

"But…you…said your feeling of love are strong-"

"Not were you are concerned."

What the fuck was going on!

"No Heero, I'm confused, wait, I don't," Relena was now frantic. This was not going at all as she imaged it, dreamed, she felt a sudden migraine coming, the pounding in her heart, was now beating in her head.

This was not happening.

This **is** not happening.

"I thought you said you loved me!" She nearly screamed, she was close to hysteria.

She planned this perfectly, where did she go wrong.

"I do love you," Heero countered. "But not the way you-"

There was still hope then, if he still loved her, there was still hope.

"But you still love me right?" That's all she need to hear, the rest did not matter.

Heero was going to end up with her.

This was her fairytale damnit!

"Yes I still love you" Heero said.

Relena felt tears stream down her cheeks, her hands were shaking, her knee's were about to buckle.

She was on the verge of panic.

"Then" She hiccup'ed "Then what's the matter?"

"I think…" He began, and she held her breath for the second time tonight.

She didn't think she wanted to hear the rest.

"I think we should break-"

The rest of the words were lost to Relena, the word 'break' floated in the air and she mentally plucked it out of the sky and set it down in her lap.

Break…

Of course, Heero's confused right?

He had all these emotion, and he didn't know what to do with them right?

He hasn't grown up yet.

Boy these days, they were so confused with their feelings.

They needed time…to think it over…time to sort themselves out.

They need a break.

…

**They** need a break.

"-Yes, a break" Relena concluded out loud. She saw Heero stop moving his lips and just look at her.

Relena smiled shakily and wiped her tears from her eyes. "A break, we just, you need a break, you just need a break, to sort things out."

"Relena I wa-"

"-A break I know" Relena cut in, her mind still felt like a bubble and she was now having difficulty taking in her surroundings.

Like her surrounding's were out of control.

Out of her control.

"Relena, I'm in love w-"

"-You are still coming to the Peace Preservation Conference right" Relena cut him off speedily. What ever Heero had to say then, she wasn't going to hear it.

"…."

"You promised me you'd go" Relena saw herself say desperately, like holding on tight wasn't tight enough.

Heero looked dead into her eyes then, his intense gaze sucking her in as his low raspy voice said,

"I will be there."

She let her body finally relax then, letting some of the tension go.

"Okay then" she said weakly, she all of a sudden didn't want to be on the balcony anymore, the aura of the place made her sick.

She started to leave; her legs feeling stiff as she forcefully lifted them with pride.

"I'll call you on Tuesday then."

"Hn."

Before she left, she place a light kiss on Heero's cheek, letting the ring on her finger graze against his hand and whispered.

"To solidify your promise."

And then straighten her back.

Puffed up her chest.

Lifted her nose.

And walked off the balcony.

She was still getting her proposal.

Just not tonight.

x_x

Everything around her still confused her, the beautiful lights, the smiling people, the distant laugher. Everything she created seemed to fall into place.

Except the proposal scene.

The climax of her happy life.

Was falling to pieces.

And she knew who was to blame for it.

She found herself in the maze of the garden in the far left wing of the estate, the area was relatively abandoned and Relena thought it was a great place to lay down her sorrows.

She rounded the corner and saw someone there sitting on the white brink bench, hunched over, looking just as wounded.

Clearly her brother thought that this was a great place to cast his sorrows as well.

She let a weak smirk come to her lips.

At least she wasn't the only one who was suffering.

"Did you finally get rid of your _faggot_?" Relena heard herself ask.

She saw Zechs flinch in surprise to her presence, an occurrence so rare.

He must be hurting.

Zechs gave her the once over, then tilted his head.

"Did your _faggot_ finally get rid of you?" Zechs spat back icily, but had a smile that was awkwardly welcoming.

In a dark, creepy, comforting way.

"No" Relena retorted, she then looked down, her voice suddenly went quiet. "We're on a break."

Zechs snickered and patted the seat beside him, shuffling over a little to give her space.

"So are Wufei and I."

"What!" Relena chirped. She did not know why she felt a rush of happiness, considering the problem still existed, but for some reason, the idea that her brother could be a little bit happy made her happy, like sharing happiness.

"No you fool, we broke up" Zechs spat out, annoyance in his voice.

Relena narrowed her eyes, so much for sharing happiness.

"Well?" Zechs said patting the seat again, "Misery loves company."

Oh how true that was.

With a shrug, Relena slowly walked over to the seat beside Zechs and sat down.

Why did all of their bonding have to be so…weird.

Relena then glanced up and looked at the side of Zechs face and gasped.

There was huge purple, black, and blue bruise swelling on his jaw.

"What happened to your face?" Relena asked in horror. His jaw looked like it was hit with a baseball bat., and then smeared with a spoiled plum.

"This?" Zechs pointed, then laughed, then wince at the pain. "This my dear, is what real love looks like…" He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "… when you break it."

It was odd, the very…very few times when Relena witnessed Zechs walls broken down, very rare times she actually every saw true emotions.

"But don't worry my dear, this type of thing will never happen between you and Heero boy, you guys are just simply 'on a break'."

And the jackass was back. And so were his walls.

"Oh shut up and put some ice on it-"

"Give me your make up."

"What?" Relena asked puzzled, did he just ask for her…?

"Your make up, the consealor, give it to me."

Relena just blink for a second…Oh my God.

"You're serious."

"Of course I'm serious, what are you, tone # 3 ?-"

How did he…?

Relena reached in her clutch purse and pulled out her back up Mac concealor, jumping when Zechs snatched it out of her hand.

"I'm tone # 2" Zechs sighed, "But this of course will do."

Relena watched how Zechs, with ease, applied the make up to his jaw, like he did this motion everyday.

"You, are, SO, GAY!" Relena burst out.

"Oh please," Zechs said putting on the finishing touches "You're just jealous of my hair." Zechs did an exaggerated hair flip and smirked. "Pantene ProV, don't worry, I have an extra bottle-"

"Oh, shut up," Relena rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I truly believe we were born completely in the wrong bodies"

Zechs gave out a bark of laughter. "Oh now wouldn't you like that" Zechs jeered. "In my body, Heero would actually find you attractive."

"Yeah," Relena growled childishly, "well in my body Wufei could actually be with your pathetic ass. So shut the hell up!"

"My, my, my sister, language-"

"Hero and I are meant to be together-" Relena felt herself losing it again, but she didn't care.

She was tired of appearing perfect.

"Every thing was suppose to go perfectly tonight, I planned everything, I had everything under control, he was suppose to ask me to marry him, and we are suppose to be happily together at this very moment, and it's all-"

Her head was pounding again with rage.

"It's all his fault!"

There was silence between them, only Relena's heavy breathing to be heard.

"All who's fault?" she heard Zechs ask.

"All DUO'S!" Relena cried pounding her lap.

"DUO'S!"

"DUO'S!"

"DUO'S!"

She let her heard fall on her lap as she wailed heavily, her shoulders shaking.

There.

She said it out loud for the first time.

And painfully, she didn't feel much better.

Only worse.

"What's the point anymore" She began, there was no point stopping now, her emotions were as clear and un-lady like as day.

"Heero doesn't want to be with me anymore," hiccup! "He tried to leave me" hiccup! "and I wouldn't let him" hiccup! "Because I know he still loves me," hiccup! "and still wants to be with me," hiccup "but he's confused," hiccup "because of that asshole _Duo __Maxwell_," hiccup! "and all you faggots" hiccup "all you do is cheat on your girlfriends" hiccup! "and steal other people's boyfriends," hiccup! "and fuck them," hiccup! "because you're all confused," "and gay" hiccup! "and now he thinks he love's _Maxwell-_"

"He said he love's Duo?"

"Yeah," hiccup! "But he didn't actually say that."

Hiccup!

"but"

Hiccup!

"I"

Hiccup!

"know"

Hiccup! "

he"

Hiccup!

"was"

Hiccup! "cause he's stupid," hiccup! "and Maxwell's a whore," hiccup! "cause he's gay," hiccup! "and what's the point of it anymore if Heero's going to leave me and I end up with nothing." Relena finished with a whine as she wrenched of her ring and threw it in front of her on the ground.

Was all really lost?

Relena stared at the ground where she threw the ring and started to cry harder, tears bursting from her eyes, soaking her hands, her hair, and her dress.

"And what's the point of a promise ring if you aren't going to keep your promise!" She whined out. "I'm tired of trying, I don't care anymore!"

She then saw her brother respond in a very, unlike Milliardo manner.

He got up slowly.

Stood in front of the ring.

Pick it up.

And then stood over her.

"Pathetic." Zechs spat.

Relena shot her head up in shock, is this his grand idea of cheering her up?

"How Pathetic."

What the fuck is wrong him?

"Get up." Zechs ordered, and Relena blinked at him in confusion. Now he was ordering her around?

Are all men emotionally challenged!

"I said. Get. Up."

Timid, Relena shot to her feet, Zechs had that dangerous look in his ice blue eyes again, and she wasn't strong enough at the moment to handle the consequences.

"What are you going to do, just cry over your losses like a whipped dog?"

Relena was silent, looking down at the ground.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question." Zechs barked.

"…Nu…no." Relena answered timidly.

"I didn't hear you."

"…Nuno-"

"Nu,nununu,nu, what the hell is that? An answer-"

"No!" Relena heard herself scream; she was tired of her brother's disrespect, and was starting to fill with rage.

"Then say it with confidence!" Zechs shouted back. "You are the Queen of the World damnit, you think you got there just by crying like a little bitch when things do not go your way."

Relena finally straightened up. Yeah, that's right; she was the Queen of the World.

"You are not a little kid and you never were."

Yeah, that was certainly true, she was never a kid.

"You went through two wars just like everyone else and I never seen you cry like you did just now," Zechs then put on a patronizing smirk. "What, are you getting weak now _Lena,_you can't get your way so you are going to cry like the lower class."

Relena hated when Zechs called by her nickname, he would only use it whenever he wanted to say that she was; small, weak and had little control.

And she was not small.

And she was certainly not weak.

And she was certainly in control.

"No, I'm not weak." Relena spat back. "Duo's a thief, he stole Heero from-"

"Then take him back" Zechs growled out. "What is Duo, but a commoner, and nothing compared to you, are your just going to let what belongs to you be taken away so easily, become a failure on your own land."

NO!

"No!"

Heero belongs to me, not Duo,

Me!

"I will not be a failure."

She would not let go.

"You are a Peacecraft Relena" Zechs voice suddenly got soft but still held so much power.

"It's time you started acting like one and grew up."

She would not simply fall back.

"And a Peacecraft-"

He took her hand and opened it putting the ring inside and closed her fingers;

"-always gets what they want."

And She would not let others touch her shit.

"Now, now, sister, dry you eyes because-" Zechs calmly said as he took a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

Relena took the handkerchief with no longer shaky fingers and elegantly dabbed both sides of her puffy face.

"-we have a battle to win."

"Now?" Zechs said, as he caressed Relena's cheek, and fixed her damp hair. "What's our rule of thumb?"

Relena look up at her brother and straightened up her composer. Rounding her shoulders and puffing up her chest as she rehearsed. "A PeaceCraft always gets what they want."

"And…?" Zechs pressed on, tilting his head to the side.

Relena felt a rush of something strange, something she hasn't felt since the war.

She look dead into her brothers' ice blue eyes, and with deep confidence gritted her teeth and said;

"I will never give up."

_The end_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed AC 201 fall party through Relena's eyes. Stay tone for more, and remember review, I would love to hear from you ^.^<strong>


End file.
